galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyr asks Egill
Event Tyr asks Egill to attend Eric's Naming Day Egill did not turn as a deep voice in his head said, “You could get all the help you wanted or even buy one of these robots I heard about. Even use your telekinetics to float the things up in your nest. Instead of cursing the ice of the rock.” Egill placed a box with salt, spices and ready to eat dinners into the basket and turned. There, next to the sleek Submarine in the churning waves and between the ice floes, surfaced an immense whitish shape with huge triangular shaped fins on top. The largest predatory fish known to Union science was the Tyranno Fin of Nilfeheim , sleek true fish, some of them bigger than the Blue Whales of distant Earth . This albino animal that just surfaced next to Egill’s submarine was the largest Tyranno on Nilfeheim and it was sentient. Egill knew the white fish for almost his entire life. It was Egill who had given the fish a name and called him Tyr . Egill was one of a handful people who knew Tyr, but many hunters and fishers had seen it over the many centuries man had been on this world. There were stories and legends about the White Tyranno told at the tables of the old taverns that lined the Western Seawall outside the city limits of Halstaad Fjord , where only fishermen and Tyranno hunters gathered. Egill now did turn to face his humongous non-human friend and said in the same soundless mental way, “And you could use a fraction of your telekinetic powers to help me instead of giving me a lecture.” Now he approached the edge of the small dock at the side of the Pillar. “I am surprised to see you still awake. Longnight has begun.” “You short lived humans have not really noticed that the Longnights slowly grow shorter again, as they have been so long ago. I foresee the time when Longnights are of equal length with Shortsummer . Our rather odd orbit, caused in part by the fifth planet that is technically a failed sun and its massive gravitational pull, is slowly but surely deteriorating...” Egill held his head. “Don’t fill my mind with all those equations. I am not interested in those things. I don’t even understand most of it. I am not like you who hangs around the Union school rock , telepathically spying on the kids and their lessons.” “Where else should a simple fish like me gain all the wonderful knowledge about the Universe and the United Stars ? Thankfully, your off-world brethren are much more interested in in these things than you and this is the reason your kind could bridge the vast distance and invade my peaceful and quiet world.” “You are more a god than a simple anything. You know full well that all you have to do is reveal yourself to the Union Outpost. I may be a just a grumpy Nilfeheim loner but even I know that a talking fish would not raise many eyebrows out there. The Union would come and most likely remove and resettle all humans. Union law is quite clear on that. You are sentient and you have been here first.” “It is not that simple. This world was colonized before it became Union . After almost 3000 of your years, this is as much their world as it is mine. I am quite content with the arrangement as it is. Besides, without humans coming to this world I would not be sentient.” “How can we have anything to do with that? You told me you have been sentient being long before humans set foot on this planet.” “Because you humans always think in mono directional linear ways when it comes to time. Cause and effect always applies but does not always have to be in a simple line.” Egill sat down on one of the steel bollards and crossed his arms while he looked at the immense being before him with much affection. “So you saying future and past are the same thing and that everything is already decided and that existence is preordained? If the future is set then there is no such thing as free will. With a set future, there is no good and evil. Heroes are heroes because the outcome is clear and criminals are not responsible.” “No Egill, the future is very much like a dough, an unshapely mass of possibilities, but there are many ingredients that need to be there. The outcome is predictable as a cake, but no one knows what shape it might take, if it is a good cake, or perhaps a burned excuse for a baked product...” Egill, the groceries and everything vanished from sight only to reappear in the main hall of his small burg. Tyr had once more demonstrated his tremendous psionic abilities. The translocation of almost a ton of groceries was no easy feat. He simultaneously completed his explanation. “ ... meaning the framework of the future is there and can be predicted and some conditions are preordained.” “You are the only fish in the history of the Universe who can compare time with baking a cake. That is the only thing I really understood. The Norse of this world believe I am a wizard and have clairvoyance. They want me to throw the runes and then see the future as this is what a Seer and Wizard is supposed to do. But I am no Wizard and far from wise. What are these conditions you speak about?” “It is shaped by events and decisions made in the past and in the now by the sum of all that is alive. These decisions are based on a very basic set of rules if you will. For example there is technically no such condition as cold. It is defined by the absence of heat. The same thing is true to many conditions and concepts. Darkness is the absence of light. Death the absence of life and so forth. Nothing occurs without having an effect. The very existence of the Metaverse as it is now depends on a balance. If light completely eliminates darkness, how can it be still light? If there is only good, how can it remain good? The Saresii of old call it Proka-Aku and a religious philosophy of your own homeworld called Taoism calls it Yin and Yang. I am quite fascinated with the many religions and philosophies you humans came up with. To the Elders of the Universe, this concept is known as the RULE. Some events must occur or perhaps prevented from occurring, and these events are preordained and therefore can be predicted. It is not clairvoyance. Was the cake analogy not sufficient?” Egill rummaged through the bags and boxes of his shopping trip and found the bottle of vodka he was looking for. “I would lie to you if I said I understand, but it sounds as if it should make sense. So what does this all mean, big fish? Why are you telling me all this? I sense in all this there is the reason for your visit. Not that I am complaining, any reason you find to visit me is a good one.” “I am about to go to sleep, Egill but while I sleep there will be such an event, it is an event more important than perhaps any other.” Egill poured himself a generous helping of the clear liquid into a reasonably clean cup and topped it off with cola. Here inside his burg he didn’t have to be traditional. “Do you want me to wake you when it happens, whatever you think will happen?” “No Egill, you can’t reach me once I retreat to the Sleep Mountains. My mind is awake like yours, my body and nature is still Tyranno Fin. I want you to go to the Olafson clan and be present when Ilva Ragnarsson delivers her first born and also be there at his naming day.” Category:Events